


Splish Splash

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beings that were never children certainly act like them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Splish Splash

Title: Splish Splash  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel, Aziraphale, Michael, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 412  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Beings that were never children certainly act like them.

Crowley rubbed a hand over his face as he staggered into the kitchen. Gabriel and Aziraphale were staring out the window towards the pond. "What are you two looking at?"

"Would you like some coffee, my dear?" He didn't wait for Crowley to reply, just made him the usual before setting it in the sleepy demon's hands.

"Michael and Beelzebub are standing in the pond, glaring at each other." Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know if we should leave them alone and see what happens or go out before they get into a fight."

"I'll go. I don't like either of them." Crowley downed the last of his coffee, snapped his fingers to change from his pajamas to his regular clothes, and stretched. "Besides, I live here, it would be rude to attack me."

He'd almost made it to the door when Aziraphale grabbed his wrist. "Don't do anything foolish, you wily serpent. They're both far more powerful than you are."

"I'll be fine, angel." He gave Aziraphale a wicked grin. "This should be fun."

\---

"Fuck off and go back Upstairzzz. I was here firzzzt and you are making it impossible to relax." Unholy energy started to flicker along Beelzebub's hands. "Been a while zzzince I got to hurt an angel for pain instead of pleasure."

"I really don't need to know what you and Gabriel get up to." Michael made a disgusted face. "Why don't you buzz off?"

"Why don't both of you calm down before Gabriel comes out here and gets in the middle of something he should seriously avoid?" The glares from Michael and Beelzebub made Crowley take a step backward. "If you can't behave, you need to leave. I think between myself and Aziraphale, we can force you off the property. This is a place of peace and relaxation, so suck it up, buttercups, and stop acting like a giant pair of asshats."

Beelzebub barely managed to smother a giggle with her hand. She straightened up, putting a scowl on her face. "Zzzhe can have the pond for now. Aziraphale promised to make those cakezzz with the sticky goo the next time I was here. I'll zzzee if Gabriel wants to join me again." The Prince was almost to the shore when a wave of water came out of nowhere and soaked Michael from head to toe. Before Michael could retaliate, Beelzebub vanished with a snap.

"You look like a drowned rat, Michael."

"Fuck off, Crowley."


End file.
